I Love You Sara
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: The continuation of A Story of a Happy Marriage. Sara and Grissom the way they should be happy. A case and danger get to Sara the only person to turn to will never let her go.


Grissom walked with Catherine up the hill to the plane crash site. Her team and his team were called in to work. They both looked around at the site seeing pieces of the plane still on fire and a line of body bags.

"This is going to be a long shift." Catherine said

"More like long days." Grissom said

"Yeah."

We all arrived and were sent to do different tasks. I walked around looking for anything that looked out of the ordinary. Leaning down I found a singed screw. As I lifted it up to look something grabbed my leg. I yelled standing up pointing my light down seeing a hand moving under some wreckage. It was bloody and burnt.

"I need EMT now!" I shouted, lifting the metal off the person. Seeing a man struggling to breathe. I knelt down to him as he struggled to say something.

"The….m…man." He said

"What?"

"T…the…man…d…did it."

"Did what?"

"C…crashed….t..the….p…plane. T…the….man."

I looked up seeing the EMT's on their way. His hand touched mine.

"M…man….in….s..seat….2….B."

I looked at him as he laid back down looking at me. The EMT's got to work on him as I stood back. I walked over to Grissom as he stood by the body bags writing.

"Grissom, do we have a seating chart yet?"

He looked at me finding the chart giving it to me.

"What are you looking for?" He asked

I didn't answer as I looked at the names.

"Sara?"

"Peter Yale, seat 2B." I said, looking at the body bags thinking.

I gave him back the paper walking off. He watched me go then he went back to writing. I walked over to Greg who had some personal effects in a bag.

"Greg, do you have anything of a Peter Yale's?"

He opened the bag looking through it. He took out a slightly burnt wallet. I opened it seeing a driver's license.

"Peter Yale, Las Vegas."

"You got something?" He asked

"I don't know."

Grissom walked over to where I was standing by the biggest piece of wreckage.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, tiredly.

"When we get home I'll rub your feet." He said

"I'd rather take a bath with you." I said, not looking up.

"That can be arranged." He said

"It's a date." I said, looking up at him smiling. He walked away going back to work. We didn't get off work after another shift. I laid back against Grissom in hot water in the tub. He laid back relaxing as I closed my eyes.

"I think we deserve a night off as soon as this case is over."

"What will we do?" I asked

"I was thinking about a stay at a hotel and a nice dinner out."

"That sounds nice." I said

He got the wash cloth that was floating in the water and brought it to my neck. We got out walking to the bed. Grissom yawned before he kissed me.

"Sorry." He said

"That's all right." I said, laying down.

"I don't have the energy." He said

"Me neither. Let's just sleep." I said

He sighed laying down yawning again. I smiled moving to him kissing him before closing my eyes.

At the next shift I went to find out everything I could about this Peter Yale. As I did I saw something pop up on my email for work.

Grissom was coming out of his office seeing me running to him with a paper.

"Grissom, we have a problem."

"What?" He asked, looking at me concerned. I handed him the paper.

DEAR CSI,

I HAVE SENT EVERYONE THE SAME EMAIL INFORMING YOU ALL THAT A BIG SURPRISE WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY. NO DOUBT YOU KNOW ABOUT PETER YALE BY NOW. IF YOU CONTINUE TO INVESTIGATE THEN YOU ALL WILL BE SORRY.

Grissom looked at me.

"Grissom, I just got an email." Greg said, running over showing him the paper.

"Sara take Greg find out anything you can about this Peter Yale."

"Okay." We both said

Grissom got his phone out calling Brass. I noticed more men and women in uniforms walking around the building after the emails.

We went to Grissom's office to tell him what we learned.

"Peter Yale was born in Pennsylvania; He has a wife and two children." I said

"There has to be more than that." Grissom said

"We are not done yet." Greg said "A year ago he just up and leaves his wife to move here. He worked at a casino on the strip and got into some trouble with Joe Viani."

"Okay."

"He was arrested. Then he gets out and quits his job. Nothing else happens from that time to this. He lived across town on Mirage Street." I said

"Take Brass go check it out, but be careful."

Greg and I went with Brass to Peter Yale's house across town. Brass opened the door slowly with his gun out looking inside.

We all came in looking around the almost empty house. Greg went up the stairs as I stayed downstairs with Brass.

"This guy didn't believe in furniture." Brass said

"No." I said

"Sara!" Greg shouted

I ran up with Brass down the hallway to a room. We came in stopping looking around the walls at pictures of the victims of the plane crash.

"How did he know?" Greg asked

"This is weird." I said, walking over to the pictures looking at them. "Did you notice that in every picture there is the same guy?"

Greg walked over looking seeing behind the people there was a guy.

"Whose he?" He asked

"Who is threatening us?"

Brass opened a door across from us.

"Sara!" Brass called

Greg and I walked over stopping when we saw the room filled with large containers with green liquid in them and wires attached to every one of them.

"This could take out the entire block." Greg said

"Let's take it slow." Brass said

They started out but I hung back looking at the room with the pictures.

"Sara!" Greg said, from the stairs.

"There is evidence in there." I said

"It's not worth your life!" Brass said

"I'll be a minute." I said, getting out my camera.

"Sara!" Brass called "Go on."

Greg hesitantly went down the stairs. Brass got his phone.

"This is Captain Jim Brass; I need the bomb squad out at 691 Mirage Street."

He walked over to where I was.

"Sara, come on."

"Just a minute." I said, snapping pictures. Hearing a thud behind the only other door in the room I walked over slowly opening it. Jumping back as a man in a plastic bag came out falling to the floor.

"Jim!" I shouted

He came in seeing the man.

"That's the man in the picture." He said, looking around. I took a picture of him.

"I wonder if you and I can get him out." I said "What do you think?"

When Brass did not answer I looked at him seeing he was staring in the closet. I turned freezing seeing boxes upon boxes of pipe bombs loosely packed.

"Whoa."

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to walk out slowly and leave as quickly as we can." He said

"What about this guy?" I asked

"Sara."

I sighed getting up looking in the closet. We both walked out .We came out hearing the sirens coming. Greg looked relieved at seeing me coming. Brass made us stand across the street as the bomb squad arrived. I watched the protected members of the squad go into the house.

We came back to the lab working. Shift was over and we all were ready to go. Grissom met me in the hallway holding a stack of papers.

"Going home Sara?" He asked, as people walked by.

"Yeah."

He watched as more people walked by then we were by ourselves.

"I have these to go through then I'll be home." He said, motioning to his papers.

"Okay, I'll make something."

"Are you sure?" He asked, smiling faintly.

"Yes, I think I can cook again without the fire department paying a visit."

"Okay."

I walked by touching his hand before leaving. He sighed watching me go then he went to his room. I waved at Nick and Warrick as I walked to my car. Suddenly a car exploded loudly as a giant fireball spread. I flew up in the air as did others nearby. The buildings windows and doors shattered. Grissom ran out coughing looking around as did other people.

He made a call seeing the car that exploded near mine.

"Sara?" He called, running over. He coughed some more seeing me lying on my side in the grass on the side of the building. Running over he touched my neck. His hand smoothed my hair as he looked worried.

I moved my head slowly feeling numb. A hand rubbed mine. Someone called out to me and I knew it was Grissom.

"Sara, can you hear me?" He asked

I could not open my eyes. He kept calling me patiently waiting. I tried again this time I was able to open them. He watched me try to focus on him.

"Gris?"

"Your going to be all right?"

I moved my head seeing bandages up and down my arm up to my shoulder.

"The doctor said you are very lucky."

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"A few people, but I was told they will be all right." He said

He leaned down kissing my head. I closed my eyes feeling his lips move down my cheek.

"Sara."

"Mmmm."

He moved back seeing I was sleeping again. His lips went to mine then he sat down in a chair. The case went on without me. Grissom never discussed it and in my drugged state I didn't ask.

After a few weeks rest I came back after Grissom said yes. I walked to his office stopping as I saw a blond woman standing close to him as they talked by his desk.

I knocked causing them to look over at me.

"Sara, your back." He said

"Yes, ready to work." I said, looking at the woman.

"Sara, this is Sophia Curtis. She has joined the team."

"Nice to meet you." I said, eyeing her.

"Thanks. Gil, I'll talk later." She said

He nodded watching her go then he looked at me.

"Gil?" I said "Has my husband picked up a girlfriend while I was away?"

He walked over closing the door then he came over to me.

"No."

I smiled putting my arms around him.

"I didn't know you preferred blondes."

He sighed searching my face.

"Your not going to let this go."

"Nope."

He kissed me slowly moving his arms around me.

"You know there is no one I love more than you." He said

"I know." I said, smoothing my cheek against his smooth one.

"Now, are you ready to work?" He asked, pulling away from me.

"I suppose."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just like being held."

He shook his head.

"I want you to work in the lab this shift."

"Yes, boss." I said

"I have to go to a meeting."

"Have fun." I said, leaving.

"Love you." He said

"You better." I said, going. He smiled then he went and got ready for the meeting. When he came back to his office he found Catherine waiting at his office door.

"Catherine."

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked

"Now?" He asked, unlocking his door.

"Yes."

He looked at her serious expression.

"Come in." He said, opening the door as he walked to his desk. He leaned against it watching her close the door. "What's up?"

"Gil, I would not ask you this if I didn't have to, but rumors are circulating."

"What rumors?"

She walked over sitting in a chair.

"Are you and Sara in a relationship?"

"No." He said, calmly.

"Gil, this is me your talking to."

He sighed moving to go around his desk sitting down.

"Sara and I are in a relationship. We got married a few months ago."

She sat back in her chair looking at him.

"Gil, do you know how dangerous this is? Your job or Sara's could be in jeopardy."

"We both understand that, Cath."

"If Ecklie finds out…."

He sat back in his chair looking at her.

"Sara could move to day shift." She said

"No."

"Grissom, I will not say a thing, but you know that something will have to be done. If you don't want to lose everything then she will have to move."

He watched her leave as he rubbed his head feeling a migraine hit. I stood in the kitchen at home looking at him stand by the island looking at me.

"So Catherine knows?" I said

"Yes, I think everyone else is just speculating."

"Okay, and it's only a matter of time before Ecklie finds out. I have to go."

"No, I don't want you to." He said, walking over touching my arm.

"Grissom, your job is at risk!"

"I don't care."

"I do, it will be fine." I said "Let me do this."

He was not happy about this, but nodded his head. I moved to day shift not liking it at first. Then it just grew on me. Grissom didn't see me as much since our times were different so he began to come an hour early.

I came into his office after a shower seeing him at his desk. I closed the door locking it as I strolled over sitting on the papers he was looking at. He sat back looking at me taking his glasses off putting them on the desk.

"Hello stranger." I said, moving to sit on him.

"Hello." He said

I leaned over kissing him. He pulled me closer sighing.

"Miss me?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"Always." He said "In fact I have an evening off coming up."

"When?"

"Friday."

"That's three days away."

He put his hand on my cheek.

"I know."

"Well let me give you a sample of what you are missing." I said, kissing him again. He deepened the kiss hearing a knock. I moved back looking back at the door then at him.

"Grissom?" Greg called out.

Grissom leaned in kissing my neck.

"Grissom?" Greg called out again, before knocking one more time then leaving.

"You had better find him." I said

"In a minute." He said

We both left his office looking rumpled. I walked out smiling going home. That Friday he read on the couch as I slept against him. We had watched a movie and ate a dinner he cooked. He flipped a page feeling me move my head against his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About ten." He said, looking at his wrist watch before going back to his book.

I put my hand inside his shirt touching his smooth chest. His free hand moved to my soft hair.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes."

He flipped another page letting his hand once again find my hair. I let my fingers caress his chest as I looked at the back of the couch.

"You can talk to me." He said

"What about?"

"Anything that is bothering you."

I stayed quiet thinking.

"I was thinking about before."

"Before?" He asked

"Yeah, before we got together."

"Oh."

"I look at us now and then I think about then and it just amazes me how different we have become."

"I think we are better."

"I can't remember what I felt then. I guess that means I am happy."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes."

He put his book away then he laid back looking at the ceiling.

"Over time we have both evolved into something better."

"True."

He kissed my head touching my hand against his chest.

A case involving a little girl really affected me the next month. Grissom grew more and more concerned as I sat up not sleeping. I walked past his open office door causing him to come out and catch me.

"Sara?"

I backed up looking at him with dark red rimmed eyes.

"Hey." I said

"Are you all right?"

"I…I can't talk about this." I said

"I'm worried about you." He said, taking a step towards me as I took a step back.

"I have to go." I said, running.

The case was over as I stood watching the news in the lounge at the door. Wiping my eyes I watched the pictures of the little girl come up. Greg came in seeing me.

"Sara, you okay?" He asked, touching my arm.

"The case….the killer got off." I said

He watched the news then looked at me.

"It's going to be put on a shelf somewhere."

"I'm sorry." He said

I walked out leaving him. Going to my car I saw Grissom come out of his car seeing me walk by.

"Sara?" He called, walking over to me.

I stopped with my back to him looking down.

"Going home?" He asked

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over.

I turned looking at him with tears going down my cheeks.

"That man got off because I couldn't prove that he was there, but he was."

"Sometimes justice does not happen, but we can't give up." He said "He will not get off for this."

"Why do we work hard only to have these creeps get off?"

"I don't know."

I nodded wiping my eyes.

"That little girl deserves something and I failed her."

Grissom walked over putting his arms around me. I put my head against his shoulder.

"You did not fail anyone."

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't look into these victims faces and promise to fight for them when I can't."

"You give to much. We all want to help victims and sometimes that isn't enough." He said

I moved back wiping my eyes sniffing. He touched my cheek.

"If I go home I will go crazy."

"Why don't you and I do something?" He asked

"You have to work." I said

"I'll call Catherine." He said, getting out his phone. He called her as I waited by my car. Then he pulled me to his car and we drove away. I watched out the window at traffic going by. Grissom reached over taking my hand in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"A place no one knows about." He said, driving out of town.

He turned onto a sandy road off into the desert. Stopping he looked around.

"This is the spot." He said, opening his door. "Come on."

I got out looking around. He had gotten a blanket and a flashlight. We walked up to some rocks. He climbed up one setting down his things then he came down helping me up. We sat down looking up at the starry night sky.

"This is amazing." I said, looking around.

"I used to come here and just watch meteors." He said, looking up.

I looked up as well. I looked at Grissom as he put his arms over my shoulders leaning over kissing me. I slowly kissed him moving my lips against his. Everything was a blur and all thoughts seized. He moved back looking at me.

"I want my Sara back." He said

"I guess I haven't been myself."

"No, but I understand."

"It hasn't been fair to you." I said, looking out at the stars.

"Sara, everyone feels like you do. I get upset and I get mad, but we can't shut down."

"I am sorry." I said, looking at him.

He nodded touching my hair.

We ate at a diner then went home after a few hours. Grissom slept next to me in bed as I stayed awake thinking. I looked over at him then I got up going out into the living room. I paced thinking over the case stopping as I saw Grissom leaning against the bedroom doorway.

"Did I wake you?" I asked

"No, what are you doing?" He asked

"I think I cracked the case."

"You mean the one you were just on?"

"Yes, I have to back to work." I said, going past him.

"Sara, it's two in the morning."

"I know, but I really want to work." I said, getting some clothes.

"How long has it been since you slept?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I'll sleep later." I said putting on a shirt.

"No you won't." He said

"Gil, I promise I will rest." I said

He sighed looking at me not happy. I kissed him then I ran out. I walked out of the lounge hours later seeing my cell phone ringing.

"Sidle."

"Where are you?" Grissom asked

"Work. Where are you?"

"Home." He said

I stopped looking around.

"Look I know your not happy with me."

"Your right I am not."

"If you had a lead I would not be mad if you left." I said, walking again.

"First of all I would not have left to go somewhere at two am if I was already at home. Second of all I would wait till my shift."

"Okay."

"Sara?"

"I'll talk to you later."

He hung up shaking his head. I was beyond tired when I came over to Grissom's office. He watched me come in and collapse on his couch.

"What a day." I said

"Tired?" He asked, as he wrote something down.

I turned looking at him.

"You didn't just ask that?"

He put his pen down walking over to me.

"Are you still mad?" I asked

"I was until I realized that I am being to bossy with you." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Do you have any Tylenol?" I asked, rubbing my head.

He got up getting some water in a cup and some pills. He handed me the pills and I looked at them.

"What are these?" I asked "They are blue."

"I got them from Doctor Robbins."

"Your trying to kill me?" I asked

He smiled shaking his head.

"No, I am trying to get you to rest."

"You know I hate sleeping pills." I said, sitting up.

"They are not used as sleeping pills. They are for your headache and to help you relax."

I eyed them then I looked at him.

"I have a meeting with Catherine and then an interrogation. By the time I come back your headache should be gone."

"Or I could be dead."

"Sara." He said

I drank some water then I took the pills swallowing drinking some more water then I gave him back the water.

"Thanks."

He nodded taking the glass. I laid down on his couch closing my eyes. A blanket was put over me then a sweet kiss on my head. He left going to his meeting. Hours later he came in with Catherine.

"I don't know when I can find time for training." Grissom said, as he glanced at me sleeping on the couch. Catherine looked at me then at him.

"Well you can start anytime."

"I suppose, but whatever time I pick the recruits will have excuses."

"That is why we are the supervisors." Catherine said

"Yeah." Grissom said

"Get back to me." Catherine said, leaving.

Grissom looked at me coming over he touched my head. I didn't move as he stood up going to his desk. Greg came in with a paper seeing me on the couch.

"You have something Greg?" Grissom asked

"Yeah, is Sara okay?" He asked, looking over at me concerned.

"Yes." Grissom said, looking at the paper. "What about the prints on the gun?"

"Inconclusive." He said

"Try again." He said

Greg sighed leaving. I moved turning on the couch then stilling. The clock went to ten as Grissom stood walking over to me he sat on the couch touching my hair. I moved on my back opening my eyes slowly.

"Feeling better?" He asked

"Yeah." I said "I'm really tired."

"You should be."

"I think I'll go home." I said, trying to sit up.

"I can drive you." He said, helping me up.

"No, you stay here." I said, looking around dazed.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is the door?"

"I'll take you." He said

I watched Grissom drive the entire time.

"Your such a wonderful husband."

He looked at me surprised.

"You are! Most husbands would not help their wives home after they drugged them."

"Sara, I did not drug you." He said, turning into a parking space.

"Your so cute when you lie."

He chuckled getting out of the car. I watched him come over to my side helping me out. He carried me to the door then let me down to unlock it.

"Why don't you stay with me?" I asked, as he walked with me to the bedroom.

"I have to get back to work."

I sat on the bed watching him take my shoes off.

"Say that thing you say." I said

"What thing?" He asked, getting up as he went to get my pajamas from the dresser.

"That thing you always say." I said

He set my clothes down next to me helping me off with my clothes. Then he put my pajamas on me.

"Say it."

"I don't know what you want me to say." He said

I reached up touching his cheeks.

"I love you." I said

"I love you." He said

"Sara I love you."

"Sara, I love you." He said, slowly.

"Kiss me?"

He leaned down kissing me. I fell back on the bed sleeping. He moved me back on the bed putting the blankets over me he shook his head. He kissed my head moving back.

"I love you Sara."


End file.
